Stay With Me
by shipwreck-stars
Summary: Weddings aren't Lin's thing, but Bumi is determined to make the most of it. Warning: explicit sexual content


Lin Beifong watched as couples swirled onto the dance floor. The loud, jazzy music from earlier dissolved slowly into a light melody. Lin sighed with relief. The fast-paced ruckus had been grating against her ears all night. Rubbing her temples, Lin withdrew herself from her table and trudged to the refreshments. Long tables laden with dark blue velvet were lined with extravagant foods. Lin sighed and tried to pick out something from the myriad of dishes. The majority of it was water tribe food.

"I'd recommend the kebabs." A voice offered.

Lin turned and saw Bumi stacking his plate, kebab in his mouth. Lin rolled her eyes.

"You look like a stuffed boar with that dangling from your mouth." Bumi stripped the meat off the stick and feigned a hurt expression.

"Why Lin, I'm only showing my love for the refreshments! I'm trying to be a good guest for Varrick." Bumi said, waving the stick around.

Lin snorted and shook her head.

"I thought air benders are vegetarians, and were supposed to be full of restraint." Lin commented, pointing to Bumi's plate.

"Ah, ya caught me. Don't tell Tenzin, but Pema's cooking is terrible. A man can only stand so many bowls of pickled banana leaves." He said in a hushed voice, patting his stomach.

That earned a slight chuckle from the earth bender. Bumi's eyes widened, and he began to grin.

"There it is!" he exclaimed.

Lin furrowed her brows quizzically.

"There's what?"

Bumi smirked, almost smugly. "There's a smile! All I've seen you do is glare daggers at everyone all night. And I got the great Lin Beifong to laugh!"

Lin scoffed and shook her head.

"I have not been glaring. I simply had a headache from the awful music."

"It almost looked like you were staring at the dance floor, almost longingly…" Bumi drawled, a wide smirk rolling across his lips.

"It was hard not to stare. People deluding themselves into thinking they can actually dance is quite a sight." Lin huffed.

Bumi put down his plate and bowed slightly. He outstretched his arm and offered his gloved hand. "What are you-"

"Miss Beifong, may I have this dance?"

Lin almost thought she was hallucinating. That someone spiked her drink with cactus juice just for a laugh. She blinked and Bumi was still there, his hand still offered.

"You've got to be kidding."

Bumi waggled his thick brows. "Ah come on, a pretty girl like you with a snazzy guy like me. We'd own the dance floor!"

Lin frowned, but a slight pink bloomed on her cheeks from the compliment. Bumi gazed at her expectantly. What would a quick dance hurt? It _was_ a wedding. She didn't have anything better to do.

"Ok, fine. But I'm warning you, I'll probably step on your feet."

Bumi whooped and took Lin's hand, practically dragging her to the dance floor. Lin fought the urge to earth bend herself to the ground. The soft music had picked up slightly. Bumi gingerly placed his hand on Lin's back and grabbed her own hand, and began to lead. Bumi slowly lead Lin across the dance floor. His steps were graceful and seemed strategic. Lin was impressed.

"I have to hand it to you Bumi, I was not expecting for you to be so…controlled" Lin said. Bumi smiled softly.

"You're not too bad yourself." Lin gave a characteristic snort. The retired commander abruptly dipped Lin. He was so close to her face, she could feel the wetness of his breath on her cheek. His beard tickled her chin.

"Now I have to say, it's _quite_ a sight to see you out of your usual police getup." He said in her ear.

"Suyin's idea. It's a relief to actually see you show up in a suit, and not boxers." Lin joked awkwardly.

The music eventually stopped and Lin and Bumi looked at each other. She'd never admit it, but the air bender didn't look half bad; handsome even.

Bumi bowed. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Beifong."

Lin smirked. "You _were_ pretty light on your toes."

* * *

><p>Yawning, Lin swirled the contents of her glass. She watched the fizzy cucumber water and half-melted ice with a bored expression. The celebration was finally winding down and she was ready to go home.<p>

Suyin slid in a chair next to her half-sister.

"That was some wedding." She said, kicking off her heels and flexing her toes. Lin was a little surprised at her sister's casualness, but didn't say anything. She nodded and took a sip of her drink. They sat there for a moment before Suyin broke the silence.

"You looked beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. You did do a good job with my hair."

"That's not the only thing I meant. I saw you on the dance floor with Bumi." Lin shrugged.

"It was nothing, just a dance." Suyin put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Whatever it was, you deserve to be happy. It was nice to see you with somebody again. Spirits know it's time we relaxed."

"I heard Korra and Asami eloped." Lin said. Maybe it _was_ a good idea to take some time off from the force.

Suyin sighed dreamily. "I remember my honeymoon with Baatar."

"How many glasses of sake have you had?"

Suyin laughed and shook her head. "None, but it is nice to see people find their match. Speaking of which, your dance partner is coming our way." Lin swiveled in her seat and saw Bumi walking towards them.

"Suyin, may I borrow Lin for a moment?"

"She's all yours." Suyin said, winking. Lin was about to object when she felt Bumi grab her hand.

Bumi lead Lin away from the remnants of the celebration to the shoreline.

"What are you doing Bumi?"

"Just close your eyes."

"I'm not one for surprises." Lin warned. But reluctantly, she closed her eyes. She heard Bumi rustling around with something; the sound of metal being scraped against sand.

"Ok…open!" Lin opened her eyes.

In front of her was a table with two mismatched chairs. On the table, there were two plates of kebabs and a bottle of wine. A lit candle sat between the two meals, flickering in the salty air.

"What is all this?" Lin asked.

Bumi scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"Well, I did recommend the kebabs." Bumi chuckled sheepishly. Lin's questioning stare softened. She tried to sit down, but Bumi pulled the chair out for her. He popped open the glass of wine and filled Lin's glass and then his own.

They ate, drank and talked by candlelight. Moonlight dappled the dark waves that sliced below the horizon; the remains of Republic City in the distance. Several glasses of wine later, both Lin and Bumi were loosening up to each other's company. They were both laughing about Pema's cooking and swapping stories.

It was getting late into the night.

"Want to go back to my place?" Bumi offered. Though her mind was slightly foggy from the wine, Lin thought about it.

"Sure, why not."

Lin knew what might happen, but she didn't care. She was having more fun than she has had in years. Downing the rest of her glass, she hooked her arm with Bumi's and went back to his room.

Bumi closed the door quietly behind them. "Welcome to my humble abode." Bumi said, fluttering his hands.

Lin looked around at the room. It was simple, adorned with standard air nomad décor. Scrolls illustrating meditation and air bending hung on the walls and there was a bookshelf in a corner. Medals and awards lined the shelves.

"It certainly is humble." Lin said wryly. Lin settled herself onto Bumi's bed and unbuttoned her shirt, exposing a white flash of cleavage.

"Can you help me out of this thing?" Lin asked, gesturing to her outfit. Bumi chuckled.

"Gladly,"

Bumi unzipped the back and slid the green material down Lin's muscular shoulders. Lin pulled the dress down and wriggled her hips to get out of it. Bumi gazed at Lin's body. Her long legs were toned and thick. Her flat stomach rippled with muscle and her milky skin gleamed in the dark. She plucked the pins from her hair, and it fell loosely to her shoulders.

"Spirits, you are gorgeous." For a moment, Lin felt the heat of embarrassment prickle her skin. A man hadn't seen her this naked in years.

"You do not have to exaggerate. I know what I look like." Lin said sourly. Bumi looked genuinely hurt.

"You're one of the most amazing women I've met, Lin Beifong." Bumi cupped Lin's cheek and brushed his lips against hers. His lips were rough, but felt good against her own. Thinking she'd pull away, Bumi broke the kiss.

Lin tugged him back by his collar, fully returning it. Lin bit Bumi's bottom lip playfully and let his tongue meet hers. They were both breathless soon after, panting to get air.

"Good dancer and a good kisser. What else are you good at, Bumi?"

Bumi took off his suit jacket and threw it to the floor, joining Lin's dress at the edge of bed. He unbuttoned his white undershirt, and soon was bare-chested.

Lin closed the gap between them and admired Bumi's chest. He was broad shouldered and his gut had solidified into well-earned muscle. She traced the small scars on his pectorals, and raked her hands through his chest hair. His dark hair thinned out, flowing into a small trail into his pants.

With a flick of her finger, Lin unzipped Bumi's pants.

"No fair. It's not like I can blow a gust of air to get you out of those." Bumi pouted. Lin snorted and unhooked her bra, carelessly chucking it to the floor.

"Charming."

As soon as Bumi's boxers were off, Lin threw her arms around the old commander. Bumi pulled her close to him, her breasts pressing into his chest. Bumi planted light kisses down Lin's neck, and his mouth eventually met one of her breasts. Taking a nipple into his mouth, Bumi sucked and raked his teeth gently against the tender skin.

Lin gave a slight moan, which only further encouraged the air bender. Placing a hand on her stomach, Bumi urged Lin to lie on her back.

"Relax." He whispered. Lin didn't object. Bumi continued kissing downward, and stopped when he met the white fabric of Lin's panties. He hooked a finger into the elastic.

"May I?"

"Spirits, yes!" Lin growled.

Bumi immediately tore off Lin's panties. A neatly trimmed patch of dark curls greeted him. Bumi began exploring Lin's folds. He flicked his tongue over her clitoris and dragged his tongue against her entrance, teasing with long, rough flicks.

Lin gasped. She arched her back and gritted her teeth, digging her fingers into Bumi's hair. Pleasure shot through her abdomen, causing her hips to buck.

She panted heavily; her folds were now slick with arousal.

"Didn't think I was that good, eh?" Bumi said in between sucks. A low moan soon rumbled through Lin's chest and her hips trembled. She climaxed, muffling her groan with a pillow.

"Damn." Lin panted, her chest heaving. Bumi had a smug grin plastered to his face.

"What can I say? I'm great with the ladies." Lin sat upright and crushed her lips against his. She gripped Bumi's hard member as their tongues collided.

Lin quickly returned the favor. Taking Bumi into her mouth, she glided her tongue skillfully against the tip and down the length. The earth bender circled her tongue against the tip; Bumi threw his head back and shivered.

"L-lin, I'm not going to l-last long." Bumi panted. Like a spring, pleasure quickly coiled in his stomach, aching to be released.

"Good." Lin deepened her sucks. Bawling his hands into fists, Bumi grunted softly as he came. Lin swallowed, wiping the rest away with her hand. She rose from her knees and straddled Bumi, grinding her hips against his.

Bumi chuckled. "You're a fast one."

Lin's lips twisted into a little smirk. She slid herself onto Bumi and started to move her hips rhythmically, slow and sweet. Gripping Lin's butt, Bumi began to synchronize with the earth bender; his thrusts starting to pick up pace.

Lin rested her palms on Bumi's chest, her back arching as she rode him. Sweat began to glisten on Lin's face, trickling down her neck and onto her bouncing breasts. Lin slammed into Bumi, rocking hard. Bumi gave one more big thrust.

Bumi threw his head back and cried Lin's name as he came.

They collapsed into a heap of sweaty limbs; their chests heaving. Lin rested her head on Bumi's chest, his heart thundering in her ear.

Bumi pushed away a few curls that were plastered to Lin's forehead, and then kissed it. The earth bender gave a content sigh and closed her eyes. Bumi wrapped his strong arms around her; the steady rise and fall of her chest lulling him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Slits of sunlight leaking through the blinds shined on Lin's face. Lin opened her eyes, the warmth from the sun spreading across her defined cheekbones. Yawning, she rolled over and saw a sleeping Bumi. He snored softly, a thread of drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth. Lin wiped it away.<p>

Bumi opened his eyes

"Mornin'." He said in a voice sluggish with sleep. Lin smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"You drool when you snore." Lin remarked. Bumi gave a lazy smile.

"I'm sure we'll get quite a reaction at breakfast. I can just imagine Pema's face."

Bumi shrugged slightly. "I guess they'll have to wait."

He brushed his lips against Lin's temple, tugging her close to him.


End file.
